Stories
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. It's not easy becoming an author, it takes time and passion. A novel is like a gateway, it leads you into the imagination of the writer. Aqua wants nothing more than to do the same, but will have to go through hard times before her dream can bloom. Gift!Fic to MonMonCandie! Implied Terra x Aqua


_TerraForceXIII – I know it's been awhile since I've wrote something for this site, frankly life has been getting to me lately but I'm happy to announce that all my troubles are cleared and I can get back to writing! Starting with this gift fic! To MonMonCandie! (Who I owe since she did a gift fic for me) Hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ __**S**_t_**o**_r_i__**e**_s ~_***~**_

"_The stories people create are like gateways into that person's soul, it's in there and it's waiting to be recognized."_

* * *

There had to be some sort of medical condition for this frequent daydreaming, because it was starting to cause trouble in her everyday life. She would miss the instructions on what to do in class, get half her work done and immediately lose focus again, and forget the conversations her friends talk about. Aqua didn't know if this level of artistic imagination was a gift or a curse.

"Aqua!" her teacher's voice called out, snapping the bluenette out of her trance.

The rest of the class chuckled and remarked Aqua's embarrassing moment, even though this wasn't the first time it happened. The blue haired student flustered a bit before sinking her head into her folded arms in her seat, trying at least to pay attention. But the newest idea for a story quickly pulled her away from reality, her ocean blue eyes drifting to anywhere else but the white board.

Eventually the sound of the bell brought her back, her instinctive motion to grab her things and head to her next class becoming second nature so she can continue plotting the antagonist of her story. She let out a low huff when she bumped into something solid, looking up to see her childhood friend staring down at her with a curious expression.

"Oh, hey Terra," she greeted happily.

The tall brunette named Terra smiled back and gave her a little head rub, a gesture that Aqua dislike because it always frizzled her neatly combed hair. She gave him an annoyed pout before quickly fixing her blue hair.

"Still obsessed with your stories, huh?" Terra asked; a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Hey, I'm going to become a great writer one day. So don't belittle my talents!" Aqua retorted back, quoting her usual comeback whenever someone remarks her hobby.

"I'm not belittling it; I'm just saying that you should think through your plans on becoming an author."

The one minute bell rang and Terra headed towards his class, leaving the perplexed Aqua standing alone in the hallway. What Terra said worried Aqua, she felt a hint of doubt in her dream. This career was definitely what she wanted, she wanted to express her imagination into written form and be recognized by the general public about her creative ideas. She even went as far as to imagine a movie adaption or a TV show based off her stories, like other famous authors had.

The final bell rang and Aqua gasped in shock, running quickly to her next class before her teacher gives her another lecture.

As payback, Aqua decided to make the antagonist of her story resemble Terra. He'll be big, menacing, play mind tricks on people, just like the real Terra. But she had to figure out a name, something that'll be unique and memorable. She was a big fan of anagrams, always switching around people's names and places to imagine alter egos.

Terra said that his great grandfather was an excellent poet, Ansem the wise. She read a couple of his poems and admires his artistic vision of light and darkness. So what better way to acknowledge someone's work than to reference them into your story, so Aqua rearranged his name and added an X. She was ecstatic about her newest idea, her inner self jumping about in her head while her physical self smiled brightly in her class chair.

After school, she walked back home with Terra by her side. This was just one of many days that she would daydream her way through school and spending the rest of the afternoon reading books. She sometimes hangs out with friends, a group that was almost like family to her. Terra being the tallest and oldest one, Naminé the quiet artist who brings her notebook wherever she goes, and Ventus the loud and energetic boy that's been like a little brother to her.

For fun, Aqua would include them into her stories and give them different names. She would spend hours on the computer writing down short stories and look up other famous novels. She even played some video games, finding interest in fantasy and adventure games to get inspiration for her next great idea. Music helped a lot, the soft beats of orchestra and pop songs unleashing imaginative scenes in her head.

Sometimes, she could even dream about her stories.

* * *

When Terra entered the library to study after school, he immediately noticed his blue haired friend typing away at her computer. She looked so focused on her work, her fingers moving rapidly on the keyboard while her eyes fixated on the white screen. Sentences were appearing on the digital page in moments, Terra feeling quite jealous that he has to spend at least five minutes to even come up with a paragraph.

"How far are you in?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm writing the big plot twist of my story. My fans are going to go crazy over it!" Aqua spoke with glee, a bright smile spread across her face.

"Fans?" Terra questioned.

"Yeah, I have an account on this free site where people can share their stories; I already have a couple subscribers."

The spiky brunette glanced at Aqua with perplexity, noticing the hidden shine behind her words and expression. Seeing her like this always made Terra feel warm inside. Her passion and enthusiasm for her dream career becoming something to be admired. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, hearing nothing but Aqua's soft typing that never seemed to cease.

"I'm feeling a little hungry; wanna get something to eat before we head home?" Terra asked.

"You buying?" Aqua replayed teasingly.

* * *

School past, her time spent at the familiar place finally finished as she received her diploma. She moved out of her parent's house and began her new life living in an apartment with Terra, who was considered her boyfriend now. She worked at a café during the day and continued her writing when she got home, trying to find publishers during her days off.

When Terra came home late that night, he opened the apartment door to see the living room dark with little light. But he quickly noticed the lamplight on Aqua's desk and found his girlfriend sleeping with her arms over the keyboard. He walked over silently and turned the computer screen off; pulling the small switch that clicked the lamp off.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered, maneuvering the sleeping bluenette in his arms.

He brought her to her room and tucked her in her sheets, giving her a chastity kiss on her forehead. He smiled when he heard her mumble before shifting in her sheets, Terra quietly closing her door before heading to his room.

* * *

Months past and Aqua finally had a publisher, but things seemed to get harder for her when she had to work on fixing or altering her story to satisfy her publisher. She made some changes that shocked her on how much her work was different than her original design. Then everything went downhill, writers block came and didn't seem to go away months after she started altering her work. Some days she would leave her computer without typing anything after spending hours sitting with empty thoughts.

Terra noticed the change in her, witnessing her depression when he comes home to find her sleeping on the couch or watching TV with dead enthusiasm. But he knew he had to do something after what happened one day when he came home.

It was a rainy day after work and Terra was unfortunate enough to have to ride his motorcycle back home. He entered the apartment complex and parked in his spot, wearing his black leather jacket that somewhat protected him from the pounding rain. When he removed his helmet, he gasped when he found Aqua sitting on the steps outside in the rain.

She hugged her legs close to her chest with her drenched blue hair tilted down in sorrow. She heard the splashing footsteps of her boyfriend coming closer and shocked him when she revealed her heartbroken expression, her salty tears mixing with the rain.

"Aqua, what are you doing out here?" Terra questioned frantically, kneeing down to her level as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't answer, her dulled eyes looking elsewhere besides her boyfriend. By now Terra was drenched along with her, his serious expression shifting slightly into sympathy. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he tried to communicate with her again.

"Listen, you'll get your book published soon. You just have to be patient and work on it at a steady pace. I promise that everything will work out fine. You'll get a second chance, and this time you'll hold onto it."

At this point, Aqua released a sob and her lips started quivering. She lunged into Terra's chest and barred her face in his shirt, her small hands clenching his jacket on his back. The worried brunette circled his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head, his dark blue eyes looking up into the grey sky as he watched the endless raindrops fall.

* * *

One morning during her day off from work, Aqua woke up on her computer desk after another night of empty results. She leaned back slowly and groaned after feeling her spine ache from the awkward position she slept in, her eyes opening to see a red light flashing on the side of her computer telling her that she received an email.

She checked her inbox and read the unknown message. Aqua squeaked a surprised gasp and leaped off her chair, slipping on her soft wood floor and slamming into the ground with a loud thump. Pain could wait later, the determined bluenette immediately getting back up and sprinting to her room. Minutes later, she opened her door to reveal her outside attire and grabbed her bag. She exited her apartment and quickly went down the stairs to the parking lot; meanwhile Terra finally woke up and heard the commotion. He peeked through the blinds of the window and saw Aqua getting into her car.

The blue haired writer had received a message from a publisher who said that he was interested in her work, saying that he would like to meet her downtown to discuss and that he'll only be in the state for this day. Aqua was confident that this was the chance Terra mentioned, and this time she'll never let go of it.

On her way there, she couldn't resist the bright smile that crept on her lips.

_The End_

* * *

_I don't know if this is what you'll call an ending but I think it's fitting if I let my readers imagine what'll happen next. I would like to call this story a realistic scenario kinda thing, not everything can go as planned and happiness doesn't come without effort. Don't give up, work your hardest, and keeping dreaming for better things. :D_

_Not much TerQua moments in this one, I mostly stuck it to Aqua's story while Terra was the emotional support. And if this is too short, I apologize, life has been getting to me lately.  
_

_Again, this one-shot is dedicated to MonMonCandie, an excellent writer who you all should check out. She has amazing work (TerQua ones my person favorites) and she's always hungry for more challenges. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, original characters and story belongs to their original owners. **_


End file.
